


Looking up!

by mhunter10



Series: Call Me Private Gallagher [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, private gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~week 5- Ian is somewhere new and starting over fresh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking up!

It turns out the army doesn’t take too kindly to attempted theft of government property, but in my defense, I wasn’t actually going to get that helicopter off the ground. There were so many buttons and switches in there, I was surprised myself when the rotors started. You should have seen the looks on everyone’s faces.

I think that was the turning point in our relationship. They wanted to break up with me, but I broke up with them first! That’s how it works if you don’t want to ever get hurt again. It’s fool proof.

I’m going to miss those guys, but I don’t think they’re going to miss me…

…although they’re probably definitely looking for me.

Oh well!

I’m on the down low, now. Ironic, huh?

I’m officially underground, like literally, the club I work at now is underground! You have to take these stairs to get to it, and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve fallen on them. I think they might be a hazard. I’ll tell my boss on my next shift because that could be a major health violation like that time the place was packed on suds night. That was such a fun night! It was like taking a bubble bath with a bunch of guys and that’s a major improvement from showering with dudes who are afraid to even look around. Talk about a wasted opportunity!

Ned’s new boyfriend was there, but the guy is weird. Just looking at him was freaking me out I don’t know why! He’s lucky I didn’t rat out who he was with to Ned when he was getting all bent out of shape over that table. It was an accident, I swear. The guys and I can get a little crazy when we play spin the bottle.

My hours are great, but I really have to focus on my mixing and I can’t have this journal stuff tying up my time! I don’t even have time to sleep anymore, but who can with something always going on, right? I have so much energy these days, though, that it’s like I don’t need it anyway. It’s perfect! More time for partying and less time thinking about other stuff.

My gym instructor is all about telling me to focus, so that’s what I”m all about now. It’s working for me and I feel really good.

Things can only get better from here!

\- No more Private for me (I’m down for anything now)


End file.
